Emphasis On The Not
by Inkathinka
Summary: Jinx is starting from square one. Yes, you guessed it- not good, not evil, but a playground. Where will she go from there?


**Jinx's View:**

_Thunk, thunk, thunk, thunk, ._

The world shook as I cracked open my left eye. Sunlight poured in as I groaned, and I rolled over onto my back. It should be illegal to wake up before ten'o'clock. It's probably another bratty little kid, pounding on the tube 'cause he wants to play on the damn playground.

"Get outta here, you dumb little twerp!" I hollered, voice rough with sleep and general crankiness. A shadow fell across my face. Oh God, please don't let it be him. It's too early for him. I haven't drunk my coffee yet. I CANNOT deal.

"Aw, Jinx, you don't hafta be so mean! Don't you like me?" A delicious-no, _stomach churning_mint and toast scented breath rolled over my nose. My eyes snapped open.

"Kid Flash?" I shrieked angrily, jolting upright and hitting my head against the top of the plastic tube with another thunk.

"What, forget you were sleeping in a playground?" He teased. "Wanna go play on the swings? You can push me if you want, I know you want to touch my cute little butt!"

"Grr!" He couldn't have waited until I'd taken a shower? I shoved my sleeping bag out of the play tunnel, and crawled after it. I stood up in the morning sun and stretched, feeling Kid Flash's totally pervy eyes trace my body. "What're you lookin' at, huh?" I snapped when I saw him snickering, turning away to cover my thin tank top. His eyes flicked between my hair and my chest, and I couldn't decide which I was more insulted by. My hand left my chest and crept up my head patting blindly, searching for the problem. With my luck, there's probably a piece of gum stuck in it.

"Well Jinxy, just thought you might wanna know that you've got a dent in your hair!" He rolled onto his back laughing, and I seized my chance. My grey hand reached out toward him, and pink energy streaked from the tips of her fingers onto his stomach. Yes! Weak Kid Flash, feel the almighty power of my inescapable tickle!Kid Flash laughed even harder, wheezing slightly as he stared at me with one eyebrow raised. Ugh. I HAVE to get more sleep. Plastic playground tubes just aren't doin' it for me.

"I'll show you dent! Jinxy, my ass!" I muttered to myself, and I dramatically stomped off into the city, sleeping bag in tow. I felt a sudden breeze, and Kid Flash was there, walking alongside me, his nauseating red and yellow suit hugging every inch of his strong, mouthwatering-_ew!_ I smacked my palm to my forehead and drew my hand down my face. How could I even think that? Ugh! Do-gooders were just so- so- so infuriating! And definitely not my style. Specially not the primary colored ones. Yeah. That's right. His expression was curious as he watched me berate myself internally, and I flushed in embarrassment.

"Why-" he began.

"Shut up."

We continued through the city in silence, me shuffling along tiredly and rolling my eyes periodically, to remind Kid exactly how unwanted his presence was. Trailing me was a red headed super hero. After a couple more blocks, I felt something softly touch my hair. Was that…? No. He knows I would totally kill him. One block later, I felt it again. I whirled around to loom over the boy following me. "DID YOU JUST DO WHAT I THIKN YOU DID?" I asked ominously, in my best, most scary I'm-so-gonna-kill-you-slowly-and-painfully voice. I knew Kid Flash was watching my eyes grow more and more pink.

"Y'know, Jinxy, You should really do something about that dent."

THAT'S IT! NO MORE HAPPY JINX!

"Dent? DENT? Whose fault is this DENT? Whose fault is it that I'm totally HOMELESS now, that I have to sleep in a goddamn kiddy tube, and WHOSE FAULT IS IT THAT I WOKE UP HALF SCARED TO DEATH AND BANGED MY HAIR AGAINST THE FRICKIN' CEILING?" I screamed at Kid Flash quite loudly, I am proud to say, and I turned to walk away, leaving him standing behind me, totally confused.

"Homeless?" He echoed.

I stopped, and turned around to continue.

"No, I just LIKE to sleep in parks where creepy men watch you at night and children drip snot on your face! Duh, homeless! And you know what else? I want a shower! And, I want some coffee! SO THERE! And you know what else what else? My name, is not, JINXY!"

Kid Flash's concerned face instantly turned mischievous.

"I know a place where you can get some coffee and a shower…" He said smoothly, grinning with half his face, leering with the other, ignoring the whole temper tantrum. I became wary.

"Where?" I asked flatly, sure this was going somewhere bad, fast.

"I'll show you!" He extended his hand out to me palm up. He probably wanted me to grab it, so he could whisk me off to said location with as much body contact as possible, or maybe even jail, also with body contact. I wasn't stupid, I graduated the Hive with top honors in my class. I _so _know a plot when I see one.

"Yeah, I'm going to have to pass on that one," I said sarcastically. "My Mom told me never to go with strangers." He looked slightly disappointed, until a thought crossed his face.

"We could totally still go there," he said excitedly, eyes flashing happily. "We'll just walk."

"Yeah, fine, whatever," I grumbled, too crabby to put up more of a fight. I just wanted some hot steaming caffeine and a hot steaming shower. I followed him as he took the lead, guiding us left where I would've gone straight.

We walked a few minutes longer in silence, before he glanced back at me with amusement.

"Hey Jinxy!"

"Not my name."

"K. Hey J-Dog!"

I groaned. "Please, never again. Just Jinxy if you must."

"Cool."

"Is that all?" I struggled to keep my temper under control, as my eye began to twitch. Kid Flash turned around and walked backwards, facing me.

"Nope," He smirked at me, then glanced at my grey legs. "I must be a light switch, Jinxy, 'cause you turn me on." Oh no, dear God, he did _not _just use a bad pickup line on me! Please, of all the tortuous punishments! Anything but _those_! He grinned as he read my face, watching me rack my head for a good response.

"Yeah, Flashy, you must be one, 'cause you make _me _really want to flip you off."

**(A/N: Huh. I don't know where this is going, but guess we're gonna find out. Stick around for Chapter 2... P.S. I love the KF/Jinx pairing, but I've read practically all of them on FF. *Sigh, stares intensely at writing audience*. If only someone would write more...)**


End file.
